


I Got Your Honey, Baby

by trashfortimmy



Series: Quarantine & Chill [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Online Dating, Orgasm Control, Quarantine and Chill, Sexting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, coronafic, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfortimmy/pseuds/trashfortimmy
Summary: As the quarantine continues, the boys introduce some new fantasies and things get a little bit kinkier.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Quarantine & Chill [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686802
Comments: 84
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo I am back.
> 
> I know that many of you are excited about and interested in them actually meeting up (and doing it, obv). I don't really have a definite plan for this series, but my goal is for them to get there eventually. I have a strong feeling that I should continue their "social distancing" as long as I have to do mine. Not only because it mirrors reality in some way, but also because writing this is massively entertaining and sustaining for me personally in this strange time of isolation. 
> 
> I have at least 4 chaps written atm, all of which are part of the same conversation or "scenario". Things are gonna get a bit more intense between them as they've already established that they're both kinky and pretty GGG. 
> 
> Thanks for continuing this journey with me! It's so fun sharing it with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie decides to take control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of dom!Armie who gets off on telling Tim what to do and being a bit of a cruel motherfucker (or, to put it more lightly, a giant fucking tease) in the name of pleasure. So that's mostly what we'll be dealing with in this section. It will probably be 5 chaps again, but we'll see what happens...
> 
> This is a short one, but there's PLENTY more coming.

_Good morning  
Don’t touch your cock_

**!!  
Why can’t I touch?**

_Because I said so  
I don’t want you to come today  
Not unless I say you can_

**Armie  
Fuck  
That might be a problem  
I’m already hard**

_Uh-uh  
Hands off, baby_

**I just need  
A little release  
Then I promise  
I’ll be good for the rest of the day**

_I remember you saying  
You like the anticipation  
Like to let it build  
You still want that?_

**Mmm yes  
I do want that  
But I’m so fucking hard  
Please?**

_Begging already, baby?  
Do you want this or not?  
I could make it very good for you_

**Aaarrrrmiiiieeee**

_Is that a yes?  
I need you to tell me baby_

**Yes  
Yes Armie  
I do want that**

_Well today is your lucky day  
Because your orgasms are mine  
I say when you come, ok?_

**Yes ok  
Oh god  
Today is gonna be hard**

_Well I know at least one thing that’s gonna be hard today…._

**Armie!**

_Don’t worry baby  
There’s another thing that’s hard besides just your cock  
[pic]_

**Fuck  
I love seeing your hard dick through your pants  
So fucking hot**

_If you’re good  
Then I’ll let you come, ok?  
I promise I’ll make it worth it_

**You better**

**

**I’ve been hard for 30 minutes  
Another 3 and a half hours and I’ll have to call a doctor**

_Haha  
Poor baby  
Does it hurt yet?  
Are you all swollen with come?_

**Mmm yeah  
It’d feel so good to let it out rn**

_Not yet baby_

**Ugh  
Armie  
This is torture  
You’re evil**

_I thought you liked anticipation  
Maybe you’ll like not knowing when you get to come  
Knowing that your orgasm belongs to me_

**Fuck  
Armie you’re killing me**

_Now I don’t want that  
Don’t you think you’d deserve to come really hard after being good all day?_

**Ugh omg  
Fucking hell  
If I make it through today it’ll be a miracle**

_Do you still feel full baby?_

**Yes  
Armie  
So full**

_Feel that ache in your balls?  
So full of come just waiting to shoot out of that nice cock of yours?_

**Yes  
I feel it  
I’m so fucking full it hurts**

_Good  
It’ll help remind you that you’re mine  
That only I can say when you come_

**Oh fuck**  
**Yes Armie**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!
> 
> Leave me your thoughts. I find myself especially needing validation and feedback during this time.
> 
> <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Are you being good?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey everyone it's the 4 week slump. I've run out of all of the things to do and think about and make and watch and I'm BORED.
> 
> Here's a lil short chap to keep things moving along. Armie continues to be a cruel motherfucker, aka gigantic tease (sorry not sorry). But who really holds all the cards will become clear soon enough...
> 
> Enjoy!

**[pic]  
This is all your fault**

_Did you have to call a doctor?_

**No  
I got hard again thinking about you though**

_Hmmm  
Are you being good?_

**Yes  
I want to touch myself but I haven’t**

_Good  
That’s a good boy  
You’re doing so well, listening to me  
Not coming until I say so_

**Jesus  
You better let me come after all this  
If not I’m gonna go outside just so I can find you and kill you**

_Ooh  
This is a new side of you  
Out for a little revenge, huh baby?  
That’s kinda hot_

**Ugh  
I can’t believe me threatening you is turning you on**

_I just like playing with you baby  
I also really fucking like thinking that your cock belongs to me_

**Fuck  
Oh my god  
I could come just from your words  
Daddy**

_Nice try baby boy  
We’ll have to test that someday  
For now I want you to touch yourself  
But only a little  
You’re not allowed to come yet, ok?_

**Yes thank you  
Omg that feels so fucking good**

_Tell me when you’re close_

**Hmm yeah  
Getting there already**

_If you’re gonna come I want you to stop, ok baby?_

**Ah Armie**

_Are you close?_

**Yes  
Fuck**

_Stop, baby  
Hands off  
Let’s give that nice cock of yours a little break_

**You’re gonna kill me  
If I don’t kill you first**

_Now now  
I don’t want either of us to die  
I just want to make you feel good_

**God  
You’d better let me come soon**

_Oh baby  
I wanna make you wait though  
When you can finally come, it’s gonna feel so fucking good_

**Fuck**

_Have you eaten yet?_

**Yes**

_Good boy  
Maybe you should go and relax  
Take a nice, hot shower_

**Relax?  
How???**

_You can do it baby  
I want you to remember to take care of yourself  
In all those other ways too  
You can make your shower nice and long  
Touch yourself a little  
As long as you don’t come  
Can you try that for me?_

**OK  
I’ll try  
For you**

_Good boy_

** 

**[video]  
I took a very long shower**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least 2 more chaps in this section are written so far. 
> 
> More soon xo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Yes but**   
>  **You can hurt me all you want**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armie retaliates with a pic of his own and things go from there....

_[pic]_

**Oh fuck**

_Did I surprise you, baby?_

**Yeah I didn’t expect THAT**

_Expect what?_

**You, naked  
With your hand on your cock**

_Do you mind?_

**Not at all  
Are you still making me wait though?**

_Mmm, yes  
Mostly because of how you teased me with that video earlier_

**You never said I couldn’t touch myself THERE  
So I did  
A lot**

_So naughty  
Did it feel good to stroke your little hole?_

**Yes**

_Did you put your finger inside?_

**Uh-huh**

_But you didn’t stop at just one, did you?_

**No, not just one**

_How many fingers, baby?  
You can tell me_

**Three**

_How’d you get three fingers into that tight little hole of yours?_

**I was so wet, Armie  
They just slipped right in**

_Did it hurt at all?  
Having so many fingers in you?_

**It hurt a little  
But in a good way  
I liked it**

_Mmm  
You like when it hurts a little, yeah?_

**Fuck yeah  
I wouldn’t mind if it hurt a little with you**

_Oh god  
Fuck yes  
You’d tell me if it got to be too much?_

**Yes but  
You can hurt me all you want  
Because I know you’ll make me feel so fucking good  
Won’t you?**

_Yes, baby  
I want to make you feel so good  
If you want it to hurt a little along the way  
I wanna give that to you, too_

**Yes  
Fuck  
Armie  
What would you do to me?**

_Maybe something involving your ass and my hand…_

**Oh fuck  
Spank me, Armie**

_You want me to mark your ass?  
Leave my big handprint on you?_

**Fuck fuck fuck**

_Are you stroking yourself baby?_

**Yes  
I’m thinking about your hand hitting my ass while you fuck me  
I can feel how it stings a little…**

_Yes, baby  
If I was spanking you  
You’d get off on how it hurts so good  
Isn’t that right?_

**Yes Armie  
I wanna get off right now  
Just thinking about it  
Fuck**

_I bet you’d have a hard time keeping quiet,  
With my hand slapping your ass over and over_

**Oh yes  
I bet you’d be so good at it  
Turning my ass red**

_God  
Fuck  
Yes_

**Armie  
Fuck I wanna come**

_Sorry, baby_

**What?  
No  
Armie**

_I gotta go_

**You can’t leave me like this  
I’m so fucking hard it hurts**

_Well, I feel just fine  
Maybe I’ll let you take care of that in a little bit_

**Ugh Armie  
You’re evil!**

_Hmm maybe_

**This is the worst  
And I hate you**

_Or you secretly love it  
Knowing you can come only when I tell you_

**Let me fucking come now  
Please Armie**

_Nope  
Later!_

**Fuck you!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Timmy ever get to come?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I just want to come so bad**   
>  **I'll do anything**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> Here's another lil chapter to move things forward. Next one will be the conclusion of this long-ass saga of Armie teasing the shit out of Timmy.
> 
> Ever since I read "Diamonds" by Ulliva I've been obsessed with the idea of webcam!Timmy so I decided to incorporate that here. I'm kind of out of my depth, but I feel like anything goes because they're playing around and doing whatever feels good to them.
> 
> Hope you like it!

**You absolute bastard  
Fuck you for getting me all worked up  
Then leaving me hanging!!  
Fuck you very much**

**Was it because I was too naughty?  
Did I tease you too much?**

**I’m sorry  
Fuck Armie  
I just want to come so bad  
I’ll do anything**

_Anything?_

**Yes  
Anything, Daddy**

_Oh baby boy  
I have something special in mind for you  
Would you wanna put those acting skills to good use?_

**Hmm  
What do you mean?  
Do you want me to put on a show for you, Daddy?**

_Yes  
A private performance  
Maybe you’d wanna do a little role playing_

**I’m always in when it comes to applying my skills to you  
What do you want me to do?**

_I want you to be my camboy  
Pretend I’m in your chatroom  
Paying to watch you_

**Oh fuck  
Yes  
I’d love if you logged on just to watch me  
How would I start?**

_I think at first  
You’re just hanging out  
Waiting to see if anyone’ll make it worth your time_

**And then you come in**

_Yeah  
There’s something about you  
I can’t help myself _

****

****

**And do you?**

_Do I what?_

**Make it worth my time?**

_Hmm I don’t know  
Would you do whatever I ask you to?  
On camera, just for me?_

**Depends on how much you’re willing to drop  
My skills are very advanced  
I’m kinda expensive  
Are you willing to pay up?**

_Fuck baby  
You love to tease me, don’t you?_

**You’ve been teasing ME all day!  
Plus I wouldn’t be your baby inside the chatroom would I?  
I’d just be a stranger who’s willing to please you  
For a price**

_Shit_

**When you imagine this little scenario  
What do you see me wearing?**

_Something casual but sexy  
Showing off your body while leaving something to the imagination_

**I like that  
Maybe a t-shirt on top, but it’s too big so it hangs off my shoulder  
And boxers on the bottom, really tight ones  
Or is that leaving too little to the imagination?**

_No  
That’s good  
Really fucking good_

**Tell me how much you like this idea  
Me in my boxers, putting on a performance for your eyes only  
Think of all the things I could show you**

_Oh my god  
I’m so fucking hard, baby_

**Yeah?  
Show me?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for all the teasing, here is a VERY LONG chapter to finish things off.

[FaceTime call connected] 

**Fuuuck.  
That’s hot.**

_Can’t believe you’d do this for me, baby.  
You’re so good._

**Of course I’d do it for you.  
Anything, remember?**

_Are you just saying that because I haven’t let you come all day?_

**No, Armie, I mean it.  
I’ll be your camboy.  
I’ll do anything, I swear.**

_Fuck.  
You don’t know what you’re doing to me, baby._

**I’m gonna get dressed up for you.  
Give me a minute.**

_Oh, yes._

**Okay.  
I put on this nice little outfit.  
Just like you wanted.  
Do I deserve something in return?**

_Oh fuck, baby.  
You’re really getting into character, huh?_

**Yes.  
Think maybe I’ll go method on this one.**

_You’re gonna wear that outfit all the time from now on?_

**Thinking about it...  
Gotta immerse myself in the role after all.**

_I was hoping you’d take it off for me eventually.  
Can I convince you?_

**How much you got?  
I only take my clothes off in private sessions.**

_I don’t care how much it is.  
Just take it._

**Just like that, huh?  
You’d give it all just to see me naked?**

_Mhmm, yes._

**Good thing you went private.  
Now I can take this off for you. **

****

****

_Yes.  
Please._

**There you go.  
Now I’ve got my shirt off, just like you asked.**

_Mmm, what about your boxers?  
Can you take those off, too?_

**Maybe.  
Thought you might like to admire me a little first.**

_Oh, god.  
Will you come closer so I can see?_

**Yes.  
Like this?**

_Perfect.  
Your chest looks so good.  
God, those nipples.  
Are they sensitive?_

**Yeah.  
They are.**

_Can you touch them for me?_

**Mmhmm.**

_Oh yeah, just like that.  
Love seeing them stiff up under your fingers._

**What about you?  
Are you touching yourself?  
Stiffening up under your fingers?**

_Yes._

**So you like seeing me like this?**

_God, yes.  
You look perfect.  
Your skin is so beautiful, baby._

**I’m your baby already?  
I thought I was your camboy…**

_Fuck._

**You like what you see?  
Maybe I can take off these tight boxers, too.  
Give you a better view.**

_Yes, take them off.  
Oh, fuck.  
You’re so fucking beautiful._

**Hmmm.  
I know you like watching me.  
Like the way I show off my body for you.**

_Fuck, yes.  
I wanna watch you use something on yourself._

**Like what?**

_One of those toys you like having in your ass so much._

**Hmm, I like that idea.  
But first, pay up.  
That kind of performance is pretty pricey.**

_Yes, yes, anything._

**Oh, wow.  
You might just be my favorite customer already.  
How about something I haven’t used on myself yet?**

_Shit, yes._

**Wanna watch me while I try it out?**

_Yeah.  
I do_

****

****

**What do you think of this one?  
You wanna watch me use it on myself, don’t you?**

_Fuck, yes.  
Put that one in your ass for me.  
Please._

**Such a good customer.  
So polite.  
Well-paying.  
Asking me to use my brand new toy.**

_Yes, fuck.  
Your ass…_

**Hmm, what about it?**

_It’s perfect.  
Just the right size to fit in my hands.  
Bet I could cover your entire ass with both my hands._

**Fuck, yes.  
Wanna hold it like this?  
Maybe slip your finger inside?**

_Oh, god.  
Love seeing that.  
You’d feel so fucking good._

**And what would you do with your other hand?**

_Put my fingers in your mouth.  
Do you wanna be filled up from both ends?_

**Oh, fuck.  
Yes.**

_Show me how you’d like to be opened up.  
That’s it.  
Use as many fingers as you need._

**Oh my god.**

_Yes, that’s right, add another one.  
Take it nice and slow._

**What if I want it fast?  
Want it to hurt a little?**

_Then that’s what you’re gonna get.  
You open enough?  
Ready for that new toy? _

_**Fuck, yeah.  
I’m nice and open now.  
I can just slip it right in.** _

__

_Oh, fuck.  
I wanna see that._

__

**Hmm, ask nicely.**

__

_Please?_

__

**Please what?**

__

_Please, put that toy in your ass for me._

__

**Mmm, yes.  
But only because you asked so nicely and you’re paying so generously.  
Isn’t that right?**

__

_Yes, oh god, yes._

__

**Want me to face this way?  
You wanna watch as it goes into my ass?**

__

_Yes, but turn around.  
Fuck._

__

**You like this?**

__

_So much._

__

**Is this what you wanted when you logged on?**

__

_Yes._

__

**Me, naked, spread out for you?**

__

_Fuck.  
Yes._

__

**Wanted me to show off my ass for you?**

__

_God, yes.  
So perfect._

__

**You wanna watch me spread it open?**

__

_Yes!  
Oh god, that looks so fucking good._

__

**Oh, fuck, yes.  
Feels so good stretching my hole. **

__

_Holy shit.  
You can take it so well._

_****_

_****_

**Mmm.  
Do you like watching me play with my ass?**

__

_Yes, I fucking love it._

__

**Show me how much you like it.  
That’s right, don’t stop showing me.**

__

_Fuck.  
Tell me how it feels.  
I wanna know._

__

**Oh, god, it’s so thick and good.  
Filling me up so nicely.  
Feels perfect.**

__

_Can you take it deeper?_

__

**Oh my god.  
Fuck.  
So deep.  
Ah!**

_******** _

_******** _

_Did you find your spot?_

__

**Shit.**

__

_That’s right, hit that spot inside of you.  
Don’t stop hitting it._

__

**Oh, fuck.  
God.**

__

_Are you getting close?  
Gonna come for me on camera?_

__

**Oh my fucking god.  
Yes.  
I wanna come.**

__

_Fuck.  
I wanna see that.  
Open your legs, keep them open.  
I want to see._

__

**Oh, god!**

__

_Are you gonna come like that?  
Fucking yourself so deep and stroking your cock?_

__

**Oh!  
Fuck, yes.**

__

_Lemme see you come all over yourself._

__

**Feels so good.  
I’m so fucking close.**

__

_Yes, come for me._

__

**Oh, fuck!  
Fuck, fuck.  
Oh my god.**

__

_Yes, just like that.  
Oh, god, there’s so much of it._

__

**Mmm.  
Fuck.**

__

_Oh, god, you look so good all fucked out like that.  
I’m close, too._

__

**Wanna see you come.  
Please.**

__

_Ah, shit.  
Yes.  
Fuck!  
Oh, fuck._

__

**Hmm.  
So good.**

__

……. 

__

_Baby?_

__

**Hm?**

__

_Can you turn so I can see your face?_

__

**Mmmf.  
Can’t move.**

__

_Please, Timmy?  
I wanna look at you._

**Fine.  
Here ya go, sweet talker.**

__

_Hi, baby.  
You were so good.  
Fuck, you were amazing._

__

**Mmm, Armie.  
Fuck.  
I can’t think.**

__

_That’s okay, baby.  
I just wanted to tell you that you were perfect.  
Can’t believe how good you are.  
Doing that just for me._

__

**I already told you, Armie.  
I’d do anything for you.**

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg Timmy got to come!!!
> 
> This concludes this section of the series, but I have lots more ideas for the boys. So don't worry, I'll be posting again soon.
> 
> xx


End file.
